


The Couch

by ItsHighFunctioningSociopath



Series: One bored writer's quarantine means a lot of Butcher and Hughie fucking [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath/pseuds/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath
Summary: Butcher's couch was seriously uncomfortable. Luckily, his bed had room enough for two.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: One bored writer's quarantine means a lot of Butcher and Hughie fucking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine got extended for another month. I am going insane here.
> 
> Sequel to my previous fic but can basically be read as standalone, the only thing you need to know is that Hughie is currently sleeping on Butcher’s couch (but not for long).

Butcher wasn’t wrong: his couch was really uncomfortable.

Hughie tossed and turned for the third night, cursing to himself. The couch was lumpy, and the blanket he was given did not provide very much heat. And while jerking off before sleeping hardly seemed improper compared to all the crazy shit they were up to, he didn’t want to make a mess on Butcher’s stuff.

Not this stuff anyway.

He knew that Butcher said he wasn’t allowed in the bed, but fuck it. He needed a good night’s sleep and he knew just where to find one.

Hughie slipped off the lumpy couch and headed in the direction of Butcher’s bedroom.

“The fuck do you want Hughie?” Butcher groaned as Hughie pushed open his door.

“It’s cold,” stated Hughie matter-of-factly as he slipped into bed beside Butcher. As soon as he did that he came to an uncomfortable but also highly exciting realization. Butcher sleeps naked.

Butcher flicked on the lamp standing on the bedside table. “Do you remember what I said I’d do if you tried to sleep in my bed?”

Hughie smirked. “And if I make it worth your while?”

Butcher eyed Hughie for a minute, a look that was somehow both curious and smug on his face. “Just couldn’t get enough, could ya?”

Filled with a sudden burst of courage, Hughie swung his leg over Butcher and sat up so that he was straddling the larger man’s lap. Hughie was still wearing his t-shirt and boxers, but he could feel Butcher growing harder beneath him. Sitting above the naked man, Hughie was suddenly struck by how gorgeous Butcher was. He had a broad and muscular chest, and when the lamplight hit his eyes, Hughie could see that they had a bit of green in them.

“Are you gonna stop staring and get on with it then?” Butcher complained. He clearly meant to sound impatient, but Hughie suspected that he liked the attention.

Hughie chuckled, but he brought his hand down to clutch at Butcher’s exceedingly hard cock. Butcher groaned at the contact, pressing up into Hughie’s hand as Hughie ran his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum already gathering there. As Butcher thrust into Hughie’s hand, Hughie lowered his head and planted a kiss at Butcher’s collarbone, then lifted his face to suck at the pulse point on Butcher’s neck.

“Fuckin’ hell Hughie,” Butcher moaned as Hughie made his way down Butcher’s chest to settle between his thighs. Hughie’s own dick was desperately hard and leaking in his boxers, but he tried to focus on what he was doing.

Butcher’s hands were buried in Hughie’s hair, and at this point Hughie felt that they belonged there. Hughie tried to take his time, to savor the feeling of Butcher’s cock on his tongue and the look of this beautiful man in front of him, but Butcher’s impatient whines and the movement of his hips made it difficult to go slowly. Suddenly the grip on Hughie’s hair tightened, pulling him up and off Butcher’s cock.

“Get up on your knees and strip,” Butcher whispered, and Hughie obliged. Butcher bit his lip, studying Hughie as he removed his t-shirt and boxers. Butcher’s large, impossibly gentle hands placed themselves on Hughie’s hips as Butcher moved himself so he was behind him, and Hughie practically melted under the touch.

Butcher bent to place a swift kiss at Hughie’s neck, then the warmth behind him was gone as Butcher slid off the bed to rifle through his bedside drawer. When Butcher turned around, Hughie saw he was holding a small bottle, and he shivered with anticipation.

Butcher knelt behind Hughie on the bed, and Hughie heard the bottle snap open. “Bend over for me,” whispered Butcher, running free his hand along the inside of Hughie’s thigh. Hughie did as he was asked, and he gasped as Butcher slid a lube-slick finger inside him.

Hughie moaned as Butcher added a second finger, his arms barely keeping him propped up as his painfully hard cock bumped up against his stomach. Butcher was going excruciatingly slowly, and Hughie let out another strangled moan as Butcher’s finger’s brushed up against his prostate.

“Fucking hell Butcher,” Hughie gasped, and Butcher chuckled as he began to pick up the pace. When Butcher added a third finger, Hughie’s arms lost their ability to hold him up, bringing his face down to the pillows beneath him. He didn’t stay like this for long, however, as Butcher wrapped a muscular arm around Hughie’s chest, pulling him up so Hughie was sitting back on his fingers.

“God Butcher, please fuck me,” Hughie begged, and this time it was Butcher’s turn to oblige him as Hughie was pulled into Butcher’s lap and onto his cock. They stayed there like that for a minute, then Butcher began to move his hips and Hughie was in heaven.

Hughie reached his hand back to run it through Butcher’s surprisingly soft hair. Butcher thrust harder into Hughie, and Hughie tried to match Butcher’s movements with his own, rolling his hips back as Butcher began to pick up the pace.

As Butcher’s breathing began to grow heavier and his thrusts more erratic, he brought his hand down and wrapped it around Hughie’s aching cock. His other hand he placed at Hughie’s throat, gently, as if it were a question. 

“Please Butcher,” Hughie panted, and that was all he had to say. All Butcher had to do was tighten the hand around Hughie’s neck and Hughie came into Butcher’s hand. A few shaky thrusts later, Butcher reached his own climax, resting his forehead on Hughie’s shoulder as he finished. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, then Butcher slid himself out of Hughie and collapsed on the bed next to him. Hughie followed suit, and the two men lay there, drinking in the silence. After what seemed like ages, Butcher turned to him. “Ya know, I think you’ve earned your place in the bed. At least for tonight.”

Hughie laughed, then turned to grab the box of tissues next to the bed. After cleaning them both up as best he could, Hughie switched the lamp off. Butcher grabbed the blanket that had fallen off the bed, throwing it over the both of them, then hesitantly moved to wrap his arm around Hughie. That gesture felt like the most intimate thing they had done all night, and Hughie took that opportunity to move in closer to Butcher. Slowly, the two drifted off to sleep, more peacefully than would have ever seemed possible for two men plagued by constant nightmares.

It was the best Hughie had slept in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding one more fic to this storyline. And I think Hughie will get to top.


End file.
